secret
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: cerita rahasia dari 'bilanggakbilanggak' knp Jackal berada dikeluarga Niou yagyuu cerita geje kembali lagi.. fuuh... but, please ur review


Ok...ok... cerita baru dimulai....

kali ini berceritakan Niou n Yagyuu (yang di panggil Hiroshi) yang akan mengalami masa kehamilan pertama na!! ^^ hehehe...

yagyuu: aku?? sebagai perempuan? *membetulkan kaca mata*

ao: tak apa lah.. lagi pula, Niou, kamu mau kan liat dia jadi cewe...

niou: ... *blush*

ao: hehehe... *sengol2 niou* ah, malu2...

ok2.. silahkan baca... maaf kalo geje...

niou_yagyuu: ... (MEMANG KAPAN GAK GEJE?!)

* * *

Mempunyai seorang anak adalah suatu kebahagiaan terbesar pada setiap keluarga, baik keluarga tiap pasangan maupun pasangan itu sendiri. Berbagai macam persiapan dilakukan untuk menyambut sang buah hati sebelum saatnya itu tiba. Begitupula dengan yang dirasakan oleh dua keluarga ini. Mereka menyambut dengan senang bahwa mereka akan segera mendapatkan anak pertama mereka. Tetapi dalam masa kehamilan tersebut, terjadi berbagai macam hal yang menarik dari sang ibu sehingga membuat para bapak merasa kesulitan.

Dimulai pada suatu hari di keluarga Niou. Malam setelah pulang bekerja, dia mendapatkan berita menyenangkan walaupun pada awalnya membuat pasangannya itu takut. "Benarkah itu? Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Niou sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada perut istrinya itu.

"Ti...tidak tahu juga. Aku baru saja test dengan alat ini..." kata Hiroshi, istrinya, yang masih dalam keadaan syok melihat bahwa suaminya itu ternyata tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan.

"Mana?" Niou mengambil alat test tersebut dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Ternyata memang benar bahwa istrinya itu hamil. "Bagaimana kalau besok kerumah sakit untuk memastikan? Akan aku temani kamu untuk kesana..."

"Ta...Tapi...bukankah besok kamu harus tugas luar?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok" senyum jahilnya keluar dengan nada tenang. "Aku akan menjelaskan pada Sanada bahwa ada hal yang lebih penting dari pada pekerjaanku ini..." mendengar kalimat tersebut membuat wajah Hiroshi menjadi memerah.

Sesuai dengan rencana, Niou mengantar Hiroshi kerumah sakit. Sepanjang jalan mereka mengundang banyak perhatian sekitar. Banyak bisikan tentang mereka seperti, 'Istrinya benar-benar beruntung. Suamiku saja sulit diminta menemaniku', 'Benar-benar pasangan serasi', 'Seperti pasangan baru', dan lain-lain. Bagaimana tidak! Niou sepanjang jalan menggandeng istrinya itu dengan meletakan tangannya pada bahu Hiroshi sehingga tubuh mereka berdekatan dan langkah kaki mereka mempunyai kecepatan yang sama.

Tidak hanya di dalam perjalanan, saat berada diruang tunggupun mereka juga terlihat akrab sekali. Selain para ibu yang terpana dengan wajah Niou, mereka juga merasa iri pada kemesraan diantara mereka. Dan tidak disangka mereka bertemu dengan seseorang yang mereka kenal sekali, seseorang yang berambut biru sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang ibu disebelahnya. Seiichi Yukimura.

"Ternyata kalian..." panggil Seiichi ditengah-tengah kemesaraan Niou dan Hiroshi.

"Ah, Seiichi... Selamat siang" sapa Hiroshi sambil setengah menundukan kepalanya. "Sudah dari tadi di sini?"

"Ya..." jawabnya singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Niou dan Hiroshi sempat merasa bingung dan Seiichipun menjelaskan pertanyaanya itu. "...kalian hanya mengecek atau pemeriksaan berkala?"

"Baru mau periksa" jawab Niou. "Kamu sendiri?"

"Pemeriksaan berkala" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Ah... melihat kalian membuatku merasa iri..." keluhnya sambil mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Hiroshi. "Seandainya Sanada ikut menemaniku, pasti aku akan merasa senang seperti kalian..."

Mereka hanya diam saja. Niou yang berada dalam satu perusahaan mengerti apa yang menjadi kesibukan mereka di kantor. Tetapi untuk hari ini saja dia meminta cuti dan besok sudah menjalani kehidupan kantor yang super sibuk itu.

Tidak lama kemudian nama Hiroshipun dipanggil. Mereka berpamitan kepada Seiichi dan memasuki ruang dokter. Disana Hiroshi diperiksa dibagian ruangan terpisah dan setelah beberapa menit kemudian dokter mengatakan bahwa dari hasil pemeriksaan, Hiroshi sudah memasuki masa kehamilan 3 bulan. Setelah selesai, mereka menuju restoran keluarga yang terletak didekat rumah mereka.

"Wa... sudah tiga bulan? Berarti 6 bulan lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah!" serunya sambil mengelus perut istrinya itu.

"Masaharu_kun, kamu benar-benar senang?" tanya Hiroshi ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa kamu tanya begitu?" wajah cerianya berubah serius. "Apa kamu tidak merasa senang?"

"Bukan... bukan begitu" keheningan sejenak diantara mereka. "Hanya saja aku merasa bahwa kamu...kamu akan..."

"...Tidak setuju. Begitu?" sambung Niou dan menatap mata istrinya itu. Hiroshi mengangguk. "Haah... aku bukan tipe pria seperti itu. Walaupun keseharianku santai, tapi dalam hal seperti ini aku akan lebih serius...Puri~" Niou mencubit pipi istrinya itu dan dibalas. Tawacanda menghapus kekhawatiran dan diganti dengan rasa percaya.

Satu hari... satu minggu... satu bulan... waktu terus berlanjut hingga memasuki masa-masa yang membuat para ayah sibuk mengurusi istri mereka. Masa mengidam. Tetapi Hiroshi termasuk istri yang unik. Dia tidak meminta apa-apa bahkan tidak pernah meminta apapun pada suaminya, Niou. Hal tersebut tambah membuat Niou menjadi bingung.

"Haah... Apa aku sempat membuat kesalahan?" pikirnya ditengah pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Dan tanpa dia sadari bahwa seseorang sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali.

"...ou....Niou....Niou!" panggil Sanada, rekan kerjanya. Niou terbelak dan buru-buru merapikan beberapa kertas kerja yang dia jatuhkan. "Tidak biasanya kamu bisa bengong ditengah pekerjaan seperti ini"

"Sanada_kun..." dia merebahkan dirinya pada tempat duduknya dan merenggangkan tangannya. "Bagaimana kabar Seiichi?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya dan duduk didepannya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku dan Hiroshi bertemu dengannya dirumah sakit..."

"Ooh... dia sempat cerita padaku. Dan bagaimana kabar Hiroshi sendiri?"

Niou diam sejenak dan menghela nafas. "...Membingungkan,puri" dia menghela nafas lagi dan menadahkan kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya. "Sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa mengerti pikirannya... apa dia tidak suka padaku, ya?" kalau sudah membahas soal Hiroshi, Niou langsung berubah drastis.

"Bukankah dia sudah membalas perasaanmu sejak SMA?"

"Justru itu. Apa dia merasa bosan?"

"Aku rasa tidak" jelas Sanada. "Aku mendengar tentang dirinya dari Seiichi. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia iri pada ISTRIMU itu dan membuat HIDUPKU BERTAMBAH SULIT!"

Niou tertawa dan meminta penjelasan dan ternyata Seiichi merasa iri dengan kehangatan dan keakraban antara Niou dan Hiroshi. Niou memang seorang suami yang baik dan memberikan segala keinginan Hiroshi (habis mintanya mudah didapatkan dan sederhana) sedangkan Seiichi sulit mendapatkan apa yang dia minta pada Sanada (karena sulit dan aneh-aneh!)

"...dan kau tahu, sekarang ini dia sedang memasuki masa mengidam. Dia meminta yang aneh-aneh! Kalau tidak aku turuti, kamu tau sendiri kan seperti apa kalau dia mengambek? Bersyukurlah kamu mendapatkan istri yang baik seperti Hiroshi"

Niou kembali tertawa. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sanada. Hiroshi di masa seperti ini tidak meminta apa-apa. Tetapi tetap saja membuat Niou yang serba berkecukupan ini merasa bingung. Ataukah...

"Selamat datang" sambut Hiroshi. "Makan malam hari ini adalah cream sup dan ..." tiba-tiba saja Niou memeluknya. "Ma...Masaharu_kun? Ada apa? Ada masalah?" setahu Hiroshi, jika Niou diam saja maka dia sedang mempunyai masalah yang menjadi beban pikirannya itu.

"Hiroshi..." niou menatap wajah istrinya, mendekatkan wajah mereka dan bibir merekapun bersentuhan hingga tubuh Hiroshi terhimpit antara Niou dan tembok dibelakangnya.

"Masaharu_kun, aku sedang hamil. Jangan aneh-aneh degh..." dengan perlahan menjauhkan dirinya dari Niou. "Sakit nih..."

Niou langsung gelagapan dan mengelus perut istrinya. "Ma...maaf. Maafkan ayah, ya..."

Hiroshi tersenyum melihat kondisi suaminya kembali normal. Setelah makan malam, seperti biasa menyiapkan tempat tidur dan beberapa peralatan yang lainnya. Sebelum tidur, Niou mengajaknya berbicara sejenak. "Hiroshi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil memalingkan muka kearahnya, karena tidak mungkin dia memiringkan badannya juga.

"Apa...apa benar tidak ada apa-apa yang kamu minta? Biasanya kan pada masa hamil seperti ini banyak meminta berbagai macam. Tetapi kamu tidak.."

"...jadi kamu tidak suka?"

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja apakah kamu menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui? Atau aku tidak sadar?" Hiroshi menutup mata dan sedikit menggeleng. "Ataukah ada sesuatu yang kamu inginkan tetapi kamu tidak bisa pergi karena aku sibuk? Atau..."

Jari telunjuk Hiroshi menyentuh bibir Niou dan menggeleng. "Jadi hal itu yang membuatmu menjadi uring-uringan beberapa hari ini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. "Itu bukan salahmu. Aku memang tidak menginginkan apa-apa. Bersama denganmu saja aku sudah merasa senang. Dan... kamu mau tahu apa permintaanku sebenarnya?" tanyanya yang masih tersenyum dan membuat wajah Niou memerah.

Semoga saja tidak aneh-aneh seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sanada. Pikir Niou. Jikalau demikian, akupun rela memberikannya walaupun harus menghabiskan waktu yang lama dan mencarinya malam-malam seperti ini. Demi dia, aku rela melakukan segalanya.

"Benar kamu mau tahu?" tanyanya lagi memastikan. Niou mengangguk dengan pasti. Hiroshi menunjuk dada Niou. Dia terbelak bingung dan bertanya-tanya tetapi hanya senyuman yang terukir diwajah Hiroshi. "Beberapa minggu ini, kamu selalu sibuk bekerja dan waktu kita untu bersamapun semakin berkurang. Setiap hari, aku selalu berharap kamu akan pulang cepat. Tetapi aku tidak mungkin mengatakan demikian, terlebih lagi sekarang masa kenaikan. Tidak mungkin aku memintamu untuk meninggalkan pekerjaanmu. Oleh karena itu, aku selalu memikirkanmu dan bisa menunggumu walaupun kamu baru pulang malam-malam..."

Mendengar penjelasan tersebut membuat Niou tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Apakah aku bermimpi mempunyai seorang istri yang benar-benar mempunyai hati seperti itu? Hanya diriku yang dia minta? Bukan hal lainnya yang seperti biasa dilakukan oleh banyak istri-istri, bahkan seperti istri Sanada?"

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Niou terbatah-batah. Hiroshipun mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan sehingga bisa pulang dengan cepat. Aku berjanji..."

Malam itu menjadi malam terindah bagi Hiroshi maupun Niou. Hiroshi yang mempunyai suami yang baik dan menyayanginya, dan Niou yang mempunyai istri yang pengertian dan mempunyai hati besar. Walaupun mereka mempunyai segalanya dan bisa mendapatkan apa saja dengan mudah, mereka tidak menginginkan itu semua. Hanya rasa sayang dan cinta diantara mereka yang bisa menyatukan mereka dan membuat perasaan menjadi satu dan bertahan lama hingga saat ini.

Tidak terasa waktu yang terus berjalan sudah mencapai masa 8 bulan. Untuk merayakannya, Niou berencana untuk mengajaknya kesebuah penginapan didekat pegunungan. Selain udara yang bersih, suasananyapun menyejukan. Bisa membuat pikiran jauh dari pekerjaan dan perasaanpun menjadi lebih baik. Niou mendapatkan informasi tempat tersebut dari beberapa rekan kantornya. Setelah mengsurvei tempat tersebut, dengan segera memesan dan menjadikan suatu hadiah bagi Hiroshi.

Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh sehingga perjalanan tidak memberatkan istrinya. Setelah 3 jam, Niou membantu membukakan pintu mobilnya dan membawakan bawaannya. "Bagaimana tempatnya?"

"Bagus" jawabnya singkat. Mereka langsung menuju kamar mereka untuk beristirahat.

Liburan berlangsung 3 hari 2 malam itu berjalan dengan baik. Tapi kembali lagi dengan teka-teki pemikiran Hiroshi yang terkadang membuat Niou merasa bingung. Jika dalam keadaan seperti itu, Hiroshi hanya tersenyum dan memeluknya.

Kamar yang mereka sewa cukup luas. Di dalamnya terdapat ranjang double size, tv yang berada didepannya, sebuah kamar mandi bathtub dan kolam kecil. Ruangan tersebut sengaja Niou sewa untuk memudahkan Hiroshi dapat berendam dengan mudah.

Dihari terakhir, mereka memutuskan untuk berendam bersama di kolam dalam ruangan tersebut. Berendam dipagi hari membuat badan terasa segar. "Masaharu_kun, kira-kira apa nama yang akan kita berikan untuk anak kita ini?"

"Hm... apa ya?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan telinganya pada perut Hiroshi. "Hai, nak! Apa kamu punya ide nama untukmu? Nama yang kau suka?"

Hiroshi tertawa melihat tingkah laku suaminya itu. Walaupun sudah hampir berumur 30, tetap saja seperti anak kecil. "Masaharu-kun, kamu ada-ada saja! Memangnya dia bisa memberitahumu?"

"Siapa tahu bisa. Kan dia didalam sini. Siapa tahu membisikannya padamu..." mereka berduapun kembali tertawa. "Dia kan anak laki-laki... Bagaimana kalau namanya Hiyama, Niou Hiyama.. Hi dan Ya dari kanji namamu dan Ma dari kanji namaku. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh saja. Itu nama yang bagus, kok. Aku suka..." kata-katanya terhenti dan hiroshi langsung memegang perutnya. "A...Akh... Ma...Masaharu_kun..."

"A..ada apa? Tenang dulu. Tenang..." tanyanya ikutan panik. Dengan cepat dia memakaikan baju pada Hiroshi dan membawanya kerumah sakit.

Dalam perjalanan, Hiroshi terus menahan rasa sakit sambil memegang lengan Niou. Niou sendiri berusaha tenang agar bisa membawa mobil dengan tenang dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tetapi kejadian buruk terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja ada mobil menyalip dan menyebapkan mobil mereka saling bertabrakan. Kecelakaan berlangsung cepat dan membuat Hiroshi tidak sadarkan diri.

Niou yang masih setengah sadar, berusaha keluar mobil dan membawa Hiroshi kerumah sakit. Memang banyak orang yang datang, tetapi tidak ada yang membantu hingga ada salah seorang dari mereka datang dan membantunya kerumah sakit. Dalam perjalanan, Hiroshi masih tidak sadarkan diri dan dia juga melihat darah dari kakinya. "Hiroshi..." gumamnya sambil terus memegangi tangannya yang terkulai lemah.

1 detik...1 menit...1 jam... waktu terasa sangat lama sekali. Niou yang berada didepan ruang operasi tidak bisa diam dan terus berjalan kesana-kemari. Tubuhnya juga sakit tetapi dia lebih sakit melihat wajah lemah istrinya itu. Tubuhnya yang luka-luka tidak terasa. Ditengah kecemasannya, dia menghubungi beberapa rekannya untuk meminta support baginya. Dukungan dan doa dari teman-temannya adalah hal penting. Orang-orang berbaju putih itu terus menerus keluar-masuk. Nioupun yang meminta perkembangannyapun tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa. perasaannya yang galau memenuhi pikirannya.

"Maaf... kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin" dua orang berpakaian jas putih dan 2 orang lainnya hanya menundukan kepada didepan Niou. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, mereka meninggalkannya sendirian disebuah pintu ruang operasi. Diam membatu dan terkulai lemas. Itulah yang terjadi. Dengan lemas, dia bangkit dan tidak lama keluar sebuah tempat tidur yang dibawa oleh 4 orang yang berada dimasing-masing sisi.

Niou langsung ikut berjalan disalah satu sisi tempat tidur tersebut dan memanggilnya. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Sesampainya dikamar perawatan, Niou yang biasanya bisa tegar dan terlihat ogah-ogahan ini memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya. "Hiroshi... maafkan aku... maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjagamu dan anak kita, Hiyama..." air mata membasahi wajahnya dan telapak tangan Hiroshi yang masih dingin dan lemas. Tanpa disadari, Hiroshipun yang terlihat masih pingsan mengeluarkan air mata.

Untuk menenangkan pikiran, dia keluar dari kamar tersebut dan mencoba mencari tahu keadaan korban yang lainnya. Ternyata orang yang bertabrakan dengannya adalah pasangan suami istri dan mereka sedang dirawat diruang UGD dan tidak lama kemudian terdengar kabar bahwa mereka banyak mengeluarkan darah dan akhirnya meninggal.

"Kasihan... sudah ditinggal disaat seperti ini" kata salah satu dokter yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan Niou.

"Ya.. padahal dia masih kecil"

Kata-kata mereka ternyata tertuju pada seorang anak kecil yang duduk sendirian dibangku depan ruang UGD. Seorang anak keturunan luar negri. Ternyata orang tuanya berasal dari luar dan naas mengalami kecelakaan. Begitupula yang telah dialami oleh Niou.

Entah mengapa hati Niou tergerak untuk menemaninya dan mengajaknya bermain. "Siapa namamu?"

"Jackal, 3 tahun" kata seorang dokter yang baru saja datang. "Dia masih belum bisa berbicara. Mungkin karena syok dan belum terbiasa dengan orang lain"

"Ah, dokter Oshitari rupanya" Niou berdiri dan memegang kepala anak itu. "Kasihan kamu..."

"Niou... aku sudah dengar kabar dari dokter yang lain. Aku turut berduka atas kejadian yang sudah menimpamu"

"Ya..." Niou menghela nafas panjang. "Sulit untuk menerimanya. Tapi mungkin memang inilah nasib yang harus kami terima. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

Niou masih diam sambil menatap kebawah, "Aku...aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskan pada Hiroshi. Dia pasti berat menerimanya. Selain itu..."

Tiba-tiba datang seorang suster yang terlihat panik sekali. "Dokter Oshitari, ada pasien yang tiba-tiba histeris"

"Dimana?" tanyanya tegas.

"Di ruang 405"

"405?" tanya Niou yang ikut terkejut. "Itu kamar Hiroshi!"

"Baiklah. Saya akan segera kesana" dengan cepat meletakan alat tulis yang dia pegang tadi kedalam sakunya dan berlari menuju kamar tersebut.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!! KALIAN BOHONG!" suara teriakan terdengar hingga keluar ruangan. Suara Hiroshi rupanya. Dia memberontak untuk segera turun tetapi ditahan oleh beberapa suster dan petugas. "AKU INGIN MELIHAT HIYAMA!!"

Niou langsung menerobos masuk dan memeluknya. "Hiro_chan... Hiro_chan! Tenang...kamu harus bisa menerima ini semua... harus bisa..." kata-kata itu terus Niou ucapkan berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya Hiroshi bisa mulai tenang dan petugas diminta oleh Oshitari untuk keluar ruangan.

"Hiro_chan..." panggil Niou dengan lembut. "Maaf... maafkan aku...maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melindungimu dan anak kita...maaf..." air mata kembali membasahi wajah Niou.

"Masaharu_kun..." Hiroshi membalas memeluk dengan erat dan airmata membasahi wajahnya juga.

Rasa sedih yang begitu besar mengisi pikiran mereka. Kata hiburan dari beberapa rekan dan kerabat tidak ada yang bisa membuat mereka bertambah tenang. Tapi mereka harus bisa menerima kenyataan yang sudah mereka alami. Sulit untuk menerimanya, dan harus diterima dengan lapang dada.

Niou yang lebih bisa menerima kenyataan, perlahan membantu Hiroshi untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada. Berbagai macam kata yang dia ucapkan perlahan membantunya untuk menenangkan diri. Tangis Hiroshi semakin kencang, tetapi itulah gambaran kesedihan yang dia rasakan. Sebuah hadiah yang sudah ditunggu lama, dipersiapkan berbagai macam persiapan untuk menyambut kedatangannya pada akhirnya harus bisa dilepaskan dengan tangan terbuka.

Tiga hari setelah kejadian tersebut, mereka membuat pemakaman kecil yang hanya didatangi oleh mereka berdua saja. Pemakaman yang berukuran sangat kecil dari pada ukuran yang berada disekelilingnya. Sudah 3 jam lebih berada disana, tetapi Hiroshi masih tidak mau pindah dan hanya duduk diam menatap sebuah nisan yang tertanam disana. "Hiro_chan, ayo kita pulang"

Dia diam saja. Niou mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Hiroshi dan membiarkannya untuk berada disana untuk beberapa saat lagi.

Sejak itu kehidupan Hiroshi tiba-tiba berubah. Dia semakin menjadi pendiam dan sering menangis diam-diam. Pernah Niou tidak sengaja melihatnya saat pulang telat. Saat itu dia hanya duduk termenung dikamar anak yang sudah mereka sediakan.

Brrr... handphone Niou yang masih profile _silent _ berbunyi. Ternyata dari Oshitari, "Niou, sudah tidur?"

"Belum." Jawabnya dan berjalan menjauhi kamar. "Ada apa?"

"Bisa bertemu sekarang?"

"Malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan. Bisakah bertemu dirumahku sekarang?"

Akhirnya Niou meng-iakan dan segera menuju rumah Oshitari yang tidak terlalu jauh. Sesampainya dia disana, Oshitari sendiri yang membukakan pintu bersama dengan seorang anak yang berada disebelahnya. "Oshitari, ada apa?"

"Niou, aku sudah mendengar kabar dari Yukimura tentang keadaan Hiroshi..." keheningan sejenak diantara mereka. Oshitari menunduk melihat anak itu yang masih memegang kaki Oshitari, "Begini...maukah kamu merawat anak ini?"

Niou diam sejenak. Anak itu adalah anak yang orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan yang sama dengannya, Jackal. "Mengapa kamu memintaku untuk merawatnya?"

"Aku merasa bahwa nasib kalian sama... Bukannya aku memafaatkan kalian atau apapun yang kamu pikirkan tentangku. Tetapi aku merasa kasihan saja dengan anak ini. Tidak ada yang mau menerimanya. Beberapa pantiasuhan tidak mau menerima anak luar negri menjadi anak asuhan mereka. Selain itu, aku juga sudah mempunyai keluarga sendiri..."

Niou berhenti sejenak untuk memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang ada. Setelah selang beberapa waktu, akhirnya Niou menerimanya dan membawanya pulang dengan menggendongnya. Dalam perjalanan mereka terdiam dan tidak tahu bagaimanakah cara mereka berkomunikasi. "Anak berumur 3 tahun... apa yang harus aku lakukan dengannya? Apakah Hiroshi mau menerimanya?"

Sesampainya dirumah, Niou masih melihat Hiroshi berada didalam kamar anak mereka. Perlahan, dia memasuki kamar dan Hiroshipun menyadari kehadirannya. Dia segera menyeka airmatanya yang membasahi wajahnya itu. "Masaharu_kun... Sudah pulang rupanya... dan siapa dia?"

Niou membetulkan suaranya dan berkata, "Hiroshi... bukan maksudku untuk mencari pengganti dari Hiyama... hanya saja anak ini mengalami kejadian yang sama dengan kita. Dia kehilangan orangtuanya..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya... kecelakaan yang kita alami membuat orangtuanya meninggalkannya diusia sekecil ini... Aku hanya berfikir, bagaimana kalau kita yang merawatnya sebagai pengganti Hiyama? Mungkin akan sulit kita terima. Tetapi bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?"

Wajah terkejut tergambar diwajah Hiroshi. Niou bisa menerimanya. Sempat Hiroshi hendak meninggalkan mereka tetapi tiba-tiba saja Jackal menangis dan tentunya Niou tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sifat perduli Hiroshi membuat dia membalikan badan dan menggantikan Niou menggendong Jackal. "Cup...Cup... Jangan menangis, ya..."

Sekarang Niou yang terkejut dan merasa bersyukur. Hiroshi benar-benar mempunyai rasa jiwa perduli yang sangat besar. Diapun merasa yakin bahwa Hiroshi dapat menerimanya dan menjadikan Jackal seperti anak mereka sendiri. "Hiroshi... nama anak Itu Jackal..."

"Jackal?"

"Ya... Memang aku berencana untuk mengganti namanya, tetapi bagaimana kalau nama tersebut kita gunakan untuk yang berikutnya?" godanya.

Wajah Hiroshi yang awalnya termenung kembali tersenyum dan tertawa. "Tidak apa... Baiklah... Jackal_kun, mulai sekarang kamu adalah anak kami. Selamat datang" sambutnya sambil menggendong tinggi keatas. Tawapun tergambar pada raut wajah anak itu. Sejak itu, Jackal menjadi keluarga Niou dan merekapun menjadi keluarga yang bahagia.

* * *

ao: ok!! selesai!! ^^

jackal: jadi itu toh alasannya?

niou: aoi!! kok sifatku berubah drastis?!

yagyuu: terlebih lagi aku! knapa jadi begini?! akukan...

ao: ah!! sudahlah... lagian nama na juga pelampiasan... wkwkwkwk...

tapi bagaimana ceritanya?

all: *GEJE!!!*

sanada: liat yagyuu yang seperti itu, yukimura tu makin minta yang anegh2! Aoi! tanggung jawab?!

ao: kok aku? aku kan gak tau urusan kalian...

sanada: heeh?!

ao: ok, dari pada panjang kita sudahi saja ini ya..

_please your review .. thanx ^^_

ALL: GEJE BANGET!!

ao: aku tidak minta pendapat kalian. huh..


End file.
